


High Tide

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s freaking hot here in his kitchen and the fucking cake is not rising!</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Story is beta-read.
> 
> And I know that Kame is a very good cook normally. But hey, everyone has a bad day occasionally :-)

Kame has wrapped a neon-orange shirt around his head, the one that he accidentally washed too hot and is two sizes smaller now. Still, there is no time to mourn over his perfect CK-shirt. It’s freaking hot here in his kitchen and the fucking cake is not rising!

“I don’t understand.” he complains, turning around a bit to check on the ingredients. It’s supposed to be perfect today! But instead of being close to perfect, his normally brilliant cooking skills are leaving him!

Ran grunts a little as a response, lying on the left corner of the room, from where, she eyes the kitchen-action curiously.

“Don’t laugh.” Kame grunts. “You are laughing! I can see it! You and the stupid cake. Mr. I’m-too-moody-to-rise!”

“Who is too moody to rise?”

Kame spins around when he hears the question. “Tomo! What are you doing here?”

“You said to drop by at 7PM.” Pi smiles nervously while he points at the clock. “It is 6:59 PM now.”

“Exactly.” Kame says, trying to gather his composure and regain the upper hand of the situation. “You are too early.”

“You can’t seriously be mad at me for coming on time?” Pi asks carefully.

“Of course not.” Kame lets out a sigh, allowing Pi to kiss him for exactly three seconds before he draws back again. “Mix us a drink and wait in the living room. I’ll be with you in a minute once I have checked on the- “Meat loaf “ he was about to say, but the slight smell of burnt fat stings in his nose all of a sudden. “Fuck!” he yells while he shoves Pi out of the kitchen and heads to the oven. The meat loaf looks a little too _crispy._

No way~

It’s still not over, Kazuya, fight! Maybe if he scratches the surface down-

Screw it.

When he pads into the living room, resignation has to be written all over his face because Pi takes his hand immediately, telling him something about how the thought alone counts and how happy he is that Kame tried to cook and bake something so difficult and special for him.

“You don’t understand.” Kame sighs while he takes a sip from the Mojito Pi has mixed. His mood is a little lighter now. Pi’s words did help. “It was supposed to be perfect today. You worked so hard and I wanted to tell you properly how proud I am of you and your dorama and everything. Cook something fancy, bake a special cake and-“

“Kazu-“ Pi interrupts him with a wide smile. “Thanks.” he says, almost sounding a little embarrassed, much to Kame’s surprise. “You know what? We’ll order something in. My treat. And then we’ll bake the cake together.”

Kame smiles a bit and nods. Sounds good, just- “ _My_ treat,” he demands. Some things just need to be done in the correct order, he thinks. One step after another.


End file.
